


Sick Day

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Gen, Tumblr request, and brother is still somewhat appalled at that, but the children still love him, courier is so awkward, cute family interactions, sister still swears, that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Swindler's sick so it's up to Courier to entertain the children.
Relationships: Courier & Experiment 2502 | Brother (Akudama Drive), Courier & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive), Experiment 2502 | Brother & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: can I request one courier x swindler morning cuddles ? and one fic where courier has to look after the kids just some cute dad-kids dynamic/interactions 🥺

It was supposed to be a short while, Swindler had said. 

A very short while.

That was what she had said.

Courier had disagreed. 

And it would appear that he was right.

Despite Swindler’s capacity to overcome most obstacles in her life, she was still prey to many of life’s many misadventures and pitfalls. In this case, Swindler was afflicted by a minor cold that she didn’t want passing on to any of the children under their care. Because of this, Courier had taken it upon himself to entertain them as much as possible as Swindler was trying to recuperate in the other room of their small house. 

“But why can’t we visit her?” Brother demanded. He stood tall with his fists pressed against his hips and his eyes narrowed in distrust. “We’re practically immortal. We don’t have to worry about viruses or bacteria or things like that!”

At his side, Sister nodded, her own eyes and stature somewhat pleading as she looked up at Courier. She fisted her hands in the hem of her shirt as she tried to guilt trip into letting the siblings into Swindler’s room. 

In response to their queries, Courier merely sighed as he tried to usher them out into what could be passed as the living room. It was a quaint space with two main couches, a low coffee table, and a handful of knick knacks lying around to create a homey atmosphere. Much to his displeasure, however, he was met with a lot of resistance from both children. It took a touch more effort than was necessary before Courier decided that he would just grab them by the scruff of their shirts and jackets just so he could get his points across. 

“Look, we both know that you’re not normal children, but…” Courier cast a stern glance at each of them in turn, hoping to emphasize the point that he was trying to make. “Swindler wants to make sure that you’ll both be okay. We can’t afford to have anyone else to get sick, especially considering that we’re no longer in Kansai and resources are scarce as it is.”

Courier sighed as he met the children’s eyes and saw that understanding and fear dawned on their cherubic faces. He hadn’t meant to scare them like that… He was just too blunt for his own good sometimes. 

Kneeling down, he grasped them both by one of their shoulders and hoped to whatever deity was out there that his facial expression wasn’t as severe as it usually was. Given the concerned look on Sister’s face, Courier wasn’t too sure if he succeeded. Regardless, he was going to get this next point across. 

Hopefully. 

“That said, you get to spend the rest of the day with me.” 

When he saw the twin looks of confusion on their faces, Courier felt his ears burn in embarrassment. How did Swindler deal with these two daily? It seemed to come so naturally to her…

In an attempt to calm himself down, Courier looked away from the children and began to earnestly study a web of cracks on a nearby wall. “So… er, do you want to learn how to drive a motorcycle?”

Sister’s eyes widened in happiness before launching herself into Courier’s arms. “Holy shit! Yes!”

“Sister, language!” Despite Brother’s attempts to rein in his sister, he was only swept up in the chaos as the young girl pulled him into their impromptu little group hug.

Meanwhile, Courier allowed a soft smile to grace his face. 

Maybe Swindler should get sick more often so that he could hang out with his kids more often...


End file.
